


Qrow has a Crush

by WhisperInTheSorrow



Series: Ironqrow works [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Qrow deserves love, Raven is a good sister, Team STRQ timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheSorrow/pseuds/WhisperInTheSorrow
Summary: -You like Ironwood, don't you? -she asked looking at him directly in the eye, and Qrow knew he couldn't deny it anymore even if he wanted to.-Yeah, but I'm not gonna say a word.-You should! -exclaimed Summer putting her comic apart to join the conversation- Go tell him his cute! What's the worst that can happen?-That he could hear me.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen & Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560985
Kudos: 37





	Qrow has a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. Hope you like it

Qrow had a crush. And it was pretty obvious if you asked Raven, Summer or Tai Yang; even Ozpin, who was always in his office, knew about it. If you asked the youngest of the Brawnen twins, well, there were two possible answers for that questions. The firs answer you may get it was denial, Qrow cheeks would turn deep red and he would avoid looking at you while with a trembling voice full of embarrassment he would deny that he had a crush. The second answer was to threw Harbinger or any blunt and probably murderous object at you just for suggesting it. Lucky you, that second option would only happened if previously Tai Yang had pestered him with this topic, because the blonde couldn't live without tormenting Qrow at least four times at day. 

Qrow had a crush and it was obvious, even if he tried to deny it, because even he knew it was obvious, but no one could blame him, it wasn't his fault, after all, that he had fallen for someone as handsome as James Ironwood, an Atlestian third year student that had came to Beacon to compete at the Vytal Festival with his team. 

Their first encounter had been after Ozpins speech to welcome the students of the other three academies which Qrow as a first year had spent talking with an exciter Summer Rose while Raven was observing the crowd and Tai Yang was hitting in a second year faunus from Heaven. It was a speech about their responsibility as a hunters and huntresses and about the peace, respect and coexistence between nations that, except for the serious atlestians, no one else listened more than two minutes. After that, while the second and third years went to the mission board to choose some mission to help with the grimm in the area, the first years had to leave to go to class. Qrow was walking towards the door of the room when he saw him, tall as a tree, black hair with spikes of white at his sides, and a neat altas grey uniform that wrapped his arms perfectly. But even if those things attracted Qrow attention, was James royal blue eyes, which he was able to see because the other had turn in his direction to speak to a short blonde woman with glasses, what captivated him, and maybe what triggered his semblance and made Qrow look like an idiot in front of him. He was so distracted by James that he didn't saw that one of his classmates had closed the door until it was to late. 

The sound of his head hitting the wood of the door resonated across the room, while the poor boy fell on his ass because of that. There was a few seconds of silence, while everybody looked at him, and then someone started laughing and the rest followed, someone even pointing at him, making him feel ashamed of himself, of the situation, of his semblance. He had thought that he was used to this, to be the one mocked at ( after all he was the one who Tai had chosen as an object of his puns and jokes), to be the one pointed at for no good reason, he had thought it wouldn't hurt, but he was wrong, it hurt and not only phisically. 

Qrow lowered his head, noticing his anxiety starting to kick in, where was Raven? Summer? Or even Tai?. He couldn't think even in stand up. He was brainless. Then a pair of black boots appeared in front of him, and a hand, covered with a white globe was offered to him. Qrow rose his head and saw James, looking at him with a shy smile, offering his hand to help hum. 

-That was a hard blow, are you okay? -he asked whit a deep voice that made Qrow tremble, how a voice like that could sound so caring? And what was better, caring for him.  
-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry -he managed to say while taking James hand to stand.  
-Well, I worry, about you and the lack of manners of our companions who preferred to laugh at you instead of helping you- James said, serious, almost heartless, and with that those who were still laughing stopped and looked away ashamed.- I'm James, James Ironwood.  
-Qrow 

And after that, Qrow had found himself expending almost all his free time with James, sparring, talking, or maybe simply staying in silence in the library while doing their respective homework. It was a nice change, Qrow would go to the class were the third years were and wait for James to show up, always with that short blonde woman, Glynda Goodwitch, behind him, and then they would head out for taking a walk while talking about their day. Qrow was happy, really happy. He forgot about being a huntsman, he forgot about his clan and the expectations they had upon him and Raven.  
He was happy until he realized that his happiness was on his peak when James was next to him, until he realized that maybe he was staring a little too much to James, that he loved the way the other called his name, or the little smile that the other would do just for seeing him. Definitely he was happy until he realized that he had a crush on the atlestian boy. Because when he realized that, he went scared, he shouldn't have a crush in anyone, and less in the perfect atlestian boy, James would hate him if he knew about the plans that his clan had, or worst, he could get hurt because of his semblance, because his misfortune was contagious, and he didn't want James literally burning ( his cousin had end up being ashes because of his misfortune).  
It was pathetic, he had a crush everyone could tell about and he couldn't bring himself to confess his feelings to the crush in question. He was a bad luck charm, and he was sure that if he confessed, the best that could happen was that James rejected him. As sad as it sounds.  
It was so pathetic that in the end even Raven got involved.  
They were at the library, supposedly studying, but in reality they were doing anything but that. Tai Yang was sleeping on the table, Summer was reading a comic that one of James teamates, a blonde girl named Nadine Rapunculus from Argus, had give her, Raven was looking out the window and Qrow has watching James fight some guy from Shade thanks to Lars Sylvertonge, the last member of James team, who had the decency to call him to watch James fight before the tournament.  
-So Qrow -Raven began to talk, making Qrow look at her, still smiling for James victory.- you are in love, aren't you? -Raven had to bought him a new scroll after that question, because he broke it.  
-What?, no, I'm not in love Rae -he blurted, his faces as red as his sisters attire.- I'm not. ..  
-You like Ironwood, don't you? -she asked looking at him directly in the eye, and Qrow knew he couldn't deny it anymore even if he wanted to.  
-Yeah, but I'm not gonna say a word.  
-You should! -exclaimed Summer putting her comic apart to join the conversation- Go tell him his cute! What's the worst that can happen?  
-That he could hear me.  
-Who would hear that from you?- asked a voice that Qrow knew very well, after all he had spent almost the last few days dreaming with it in a not very innocent way. He didn't need to turn around to know that James was standing behind him- Qrow?  
-I...I….  
-You could hear him telling you about this big, fat crush he has for you – said Raven standing up and taking Tai Yang and Summer with her to go to another place.  
-Rae! - screamed Qrow looking like he was about to puke.  
-What? It's not as he's displeased -she pointed out at James, who was silent.  
Then Qrow looked at him, and saw that, usually cold face, burning in red with embarrassment and maybe delight. That couldn't be happening.  
-Jimmy  
-I …-He cleared his voice – I think we need to talk about this. 

Oh, and they talked, and did other things too. By the end of the tournament James returned to Atlas with the trophy of the Vytal Festival under his arm and a boyfriend in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
